Referring to FIG. 8, there is shown an exploded view of a prior art lock for the steering wheel of an automobile. As illustrated, the lock is composed of a body portion 9, a fixed latch 90 and a movable latch 91. The body portion 9 is provided with a seat 93 for receiving a core 98. The fixed latch 90 is fixedly connected with the rear end of the body portion 9 and has a hook 94 at the intermediate portion and a handle 95 at the rear end. The movable latch 91 may be inserted into a hole 92 of the body portion 9 at one end and has a hook 97 at other. When the core 98 is turned by a correct key, an actuating element 99 will engage the groove 96 of the movable latch 91 so that the hooks 97 and 94 may bear against the steering wheel thus limiting the rotating angle of the steering wheel.
However, the resilint means urging against the actuating element 99 will become fatigue after a certain period of time so that the movable latch 91 may be pulled out when applied by a strong force. Further, the lock is rather long in length hence making it difficult to be stowed when not in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lock for the steering wheel of an automobile which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.